Around The Fur
by red-bell-again
Summary: Set twenty-five years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen family have moved back to Alaska taking Jacob and Renesmee, who have their own daughter Sarah , with them. When Seth makes a surprise visit, he meets seventeen year old Sarah for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice?" Bella clicked her fingers in front of her face. "Hey, what did you see?"

"Oh." Alice shook herself out her daze and pursed her lips. "Visitors."

"What?" Bella frowned. "Who?"

"Not sure exactly, I only saw a few seconds and then it went blank."

She shrugged and skipped towards the kitchen with Bella following. "Must be wolves!"

"What about wolves?" Jacob walked in the back door, the same beaming smile plastered across his face, unchanged for more than two decades.

His hair brushed the middle of his back as he plopped himself onto a stool at the breakfast bar, grabbing an open bag of chips that sat on the side.

"I think we may be getting a visit; our futures seem to have disappeared." Alice closed her eyes and rested her head on Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob wrinkled his nose. "Do you have to do that?"

"I have a headache!" she answered matter of factly. "Blame your wife and child."

"Are you sure it wasn't just because Jacob got close?" Bella asked, taking the topic of conversation back a few paces.

"Pretty sure." Her voice hummed, "Plus you know it's slightly easier to see around him these days, it wouldn't have disappeared so quickly…Definitely getting some hairy visitors."

"Well, that shouldn't draw any attention to us!" Bella folded her arms, sarcasm oozing from every pore, "If Jake walking around topless in the middle of an Alaskan winter doesn't already scream 'look at me, look at me' then more of them definitely will."

"Hey, I can't help that I'm hot!" Jacob grinned.

"You bragging again, baby?" Renesmee walked in, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Me? Never!" He kissed the top of her head. "Where's Sarah?"

"Supposedly doing her homework," Renesmee sighed.

"Supposedly?" Jacob cocked an eyebrow.

Nessie raised a hand to his face. Jacob let his eyes fall shut as the pictures streamed behind them.

His daughter; pale skin, black hair and blushing cheeks- a real life Snow White- sneaking out the back door and into the damp, green surrounds of the forest. She was racing at an unnatural speed and slowed just out of sight of a waiting car, jogging at a more human pace to the passenger side.

"One day she will learn that she can't outsmart a bunch of vampires!" Renesmee rested a hand on her hip and chuckled.

"I'll kill him!" Jacob fumed. "I don't care who he is, I'll rip his greasy little throat out!"

"Calm down sweetie." Nessie rubbed his arms. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Did you know about this?" He turned his attention to Alice.

"You know I can't see anything she doesn't want me to. But," Alice slipped on to a stool next to him as he began to shake with fury, "I did, however, see Emmett, showing up at precisely the right moment and a rather petrified jock, running far--far away."

"Yes, you did!" Emmett boomed, crashing through the front door, tugging a reluctant Sarah behind him, "And I must admit ,I have never seen a human run so fast!"

"What did you do this time?" Jacob couldn't hide the grin as he saw the look of dumbfounded horror on his daughter's face.

"Played the homicidal big brother," Emmett chuckled. "I took out one window, and he was gone…not nearly as satisfying as it was with the last kid. "

"Daddy!" Sarah fumed at Jacob. "How could you let them do this to me?"

"You should be grateful it was Em and not me, or he wouldn't have been running anywhere." His smile was gone. "You ever try this again and you are off to a convent, you hear me?"

"I'm eighteen!" Sarah yelled, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Not for two weeks you're not!" Jacob exclaimed. "How many times do we have to ask you to stay off the radar? How many times do we need to move before you realise how much your antics draw attention to this family?"

"I'm drawing attention?" she hissed. "Emmett just broke a windscreen with his bare hands, with no physical consequence!"

"Okay, so it may not have been one of my best moments.' Emmett shrugged.

"We're trying to keep it normal," Bella interjected.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah threw her hands up, "Because going to school, and being in the same classes as your grandparents, aunts and uncles who pretend to be your brothers and sisters is completely normal?"

"The younger…"Bella started.

"Yeah yeah, the younger you start the longer we stay. Like I haven't heard that before…So unfair!" She threw herself into a chair.

"_It's just so unfair!"_ Jacob squeaked, mimicking his daughter.

"Anyway," Renesmee smacked her husband's arm "we need you to stay close…Our futures just disappeared" she nodded towards Alice.

"It's probably just Jake's old pack brothers," Alice interjected "but, until we're sure, we can't risk being divided in case we're wrong."

"Any idea how long?" Emmett asked, throwing his arm loosely over Alice's shoulders.

"Well, just before it all went black I think…" she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut, forcing herself to explore the detail in her vision "The Fire-weed flowers were out…few days at most" she shrugged.

"Great, another excuse for you to keep me locked in all weekend" Sarah huffed.

"Oh it'll be fun!" Alice said, dropping next to her and squeezing her shoulders, "You can let me do your hair…It'll be so pretty"

"Hey, she's beautiful as she is." Jacob piped up, shoving a hand full of chips into his mouth.

"Of course she is"' Alice beamed "She has Cullen blood in her… I just wanna play!"

"I am not a toy!" Sarah yelled, shoving Alice's hand from her hair "I'm old enough to look after myself and as you said" she scowled at Alice "Cullen blood and shape shifter genes make me pretty damn capable of looking after myself too!"

"But that doesn't stop us worrying about you," Bella said softly "so just humour us, or we really will lock you up."

"I thought you said two days? It's been three." Sarah scowled at Alice before turning her attention back to the TV.

"I said a few, that can mean more than two…But I don't think it'll be long now, the Fire-weed blossomed yesterday, and…'" She trailed off, her brow creasing.

"They're here!" Jacob ran in from the back of the house, a wide smile spread across his face "It's Seth and Embry; I heard them while I was out running. They'll be here any minute!"

"Oh, yay!" Alice clapped hysterically "I've missed Seth."

"Who's Seth?" Sarah asked, her arms folded sternly across her chest.

"Your dad's pack brother, second in command." Alice informed her "Well used to be, we aren't really sure how it would work after he left with us…They're outside I can smell them!"

"Oh god! I'll be in my room." Sarah shook her head and ascended the stairs, disappearing into her room as there was a knock on the door.

"Seth, man you haven't changed a bit!" Jacob exclaimed pulling him into a hug and slapping him lightly on the back "Embry!" He smiled, repeating the gesture.

"It's been too long, boys," Alice smiled as Seth grabbed her tiny body against his "I've missed you."

"Missed you too…Jasper still around?" Seth asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course" Alice chuckled.

"Shame" Seth grinned back.

"Like you could ever handle me, little boy!' she smirked "One day Seth, you'll find someone." She rubbed her hand down his bare arm and walked off into the kitchen.

"Oh so you can see _our_ futures now, huh?" he shouted after her and she waved him off, blindly.

"So what brings you here?" Jacob asked, sitting on the couch, and they followed sitting next to him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing sinister." Embry smiled "I'm here to extend an invite to my wedding…Seth here decided to make it a cross country trip rather than a phone call."

"Dude, that's great!" Jacob ruffled his hair playfully "When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago." Embry shrugged "Just this ass left now." He nodded at Seth.

"Hey, I'm happy being free, thanks." Seth slouched further into the seat, his long legs stretched across the floor.

"Dude thinks he's the new Hugh fucking Hefner!" Embry said, shoving him.

"Still breaking hearts, huh?" Jacob chuckled.

"And beds!" Seth interjected, smiling proudly, running his fingers lazily across the expanse of his well defined chest "Its handy being able to stay twenty-one forever."

"It does have some good points." Jacob cocked an eyebrow as he spotted his wife at the top of the stairs "Hey baby."

"Hey sweetie." She walked up behind his chair and leaned over to kiss his forehead, "Hello boys, can I get you anything?"

"Got any food?" Embry chirped hopefully.

"If Jake hasn't already inhaled it all, then of course!" She smiled walking into the kitchen, Embry following her.

"Hey Dad!" Sarah came running down the stairs, "can I go out now? This place sucks ass and I've had just about enough of Alice playing Barbie with me."

"Did we forget to teach you manners or are you that rude all by yourself?" Jacob scowled at his daughter.

"Just one of my many talents!" She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sarah, this is Seth, Seth this is my daughter." He indicated between the two, his eyes stopping on Seth, his body rigid, "Yo Seth, what's up?"

Seth turned, his eyes wide, "Dude, I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Jacob frowned, watching his daughter gaze open mouthed at Seth, her eyes roaming perversely over his body and her cheeks flushed and his mouth dropped open.

"You're dead!" Jacob yelled, standing up, his arms shaking, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Seth darted around the back of the sofa.

"And you?" He pointed at his daughter, "You get upstairs"

"But I…"she started, and Seth pulled her behind him.

"Don't take it out on her," Seth pleaded, "it's not her fault."

"What the hell is going on?'" Renesmee stood in the doorway, flanked by the rest of the family, Embry rushing to Seth's side, confusion plastered across his face.

"I'm gonna rip your legs off if you don't get away from her!" Jacob growled, pointing a shaking finger at Seth.

"You know I can't do that." Seth shook his head.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Renesmee stood next to Jacob, her hands rubbing his back in an attempt to calm his quivering body.

"He," Jacob hissed at Seth "just imprinted on our daughter!"

"Welcome to my world!" Edward scoffed, walking away.

"You need to calm down" Renesmee walked up behind her husband as he paced the width of their bedroom, catching his waist under her long fingers as he paused at the window and hugging him "Let's get some sleep and talk about this in the morning…when it's had time to sink in" she kissed between his shoulder blades and pulled away towards the dresser, grabbing a pink night dress from the drawer and disappearing into their bathroom.

"You don't know Seth like I do" Jacob scowled "I've quite literally seen how dirty his mind is…It'll probably be too late in the morning"

"You know it doesn't work like that." She called from the bathroom, clinking her toothbrush back into the holder and coming out brushing her hair.

"It was different for us" Jacob whined "our love grew as you did… We weren't plunged into a relationship with a defiant teenager and a nymphomaniac wolf!"

"From what I remember," Renesmee crossed the room and snaked her arms round his bare torso "we were exactly that."

"It's not the same" He pouted, "She's my baby, my little girl and besides your dad was an ass about us being together; it was the only way."

"And I guess this is what you call not being an ass?" She cut her eyes at her husband "You know how imprinting works baby, you've been there…you're still there. So am I, I know just how Sarah is feeling right now."

"Oh really?" Jacob oozed sarcasm.

"Yeah, really!" She pulled away from him "It was confusing, my feelings for you constantly changed. You were a brother, a friend, when I hit five it was the worst because you were out of bounds and you were just so…well, hot, and then when I hit six it all changed again. As far as I was concerned you were still forbidden and it was so hard to not feel that way… I learnt three new languages that summer, just so that my dad didn't hear what I was thinking!"

"You did?" Jacob grinned, grabbing her hips and pulling her towards him "So what were you trying to hide exactly?"

Renesmee trailed her fingers over his chest, following the contours of his muscles "Well sometimes, it was us together just like this." She smiled up at him.

"Hmmm," He breathed, squeezing her body tighter to him. "You wouldn't be trying to distract me, would you?"

Renesmee let out a soft laugh 'Well that depends,' she rose onto her tip toes, taking his bottom lip between her own, sucking and nibbling. 'Is it working?'

"Not sure," He shrugged, bringing one of his hands up to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck. "Maybe if you show me exactly what you were hiding, it would help.'

"Oh, really?" Renesmee pulled back and smiled up at him. He quirked his eyebrow and nodded.

"Well if you think it will help." She leaned back into him, her hands running slowly up the length of his arms and she felt him shiver under her touch.

Jacob sighed and dropped his head onto her shoulder, the hand that was clamped around her hair fell limp and skimmed down the pink satin of her night dress until he found the curve of her bottom.

Renesmee pushed his hair from his shoulder, trailing her nose from the top of shoulder to the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply where the skin covered his carotid artery.

"You smell so good." She hummed, scraping her bared teeth over the skin and languidly lapped up the tiny droplets of blood that rushed to the surface. A soft tearing noise made her smile as Jacob's fingers tore into her nightwear when he fisted it too tightly. "Taste even better."

At her words Jacob released a guttural growl, his mouth finding hers in an almost violent kiss. He liberated his hold on her clothing, his hands slipping underneath to grip the rounded flesh of her butt and lifting her effortlessly to wrap her legs around him.

A small grunt fell from Renesmee's lips as her back connected with the wall, moaning into his mouth when he ground his hips against hers. The thin material of his sweatpants the only barrier between his rigid cock and her aching core.

"Oh…" She breathed "I guess your distracted? Shit, right there!" Her head thumped against the wall as Jacob rolled his hips again.

'Distracted from what?" He freed a hand from her backside and tugged at her dress, pushing it up to her breasts. Renesmee grabbed the bunched up material and yanked it over head, Jacob taking advantage of her position as his mouth dipped to her nipple, sucking and nibbling as he rolled the other one between his thumb and forefinger.

She squirmed deliciously at his ministrations, the friction caused by their frenetic movement, coiling at the apex of her thighs. "Baby, I think I'm gonna…" Her words were swallowed by Jacob's mouth, and with one final brush of his hard length against her clit, the coil snapped, her head thrown back with a silent scream as wave after wave pulsed through her vibrating body.

Jacob rubbed her stomach soothingly, his hips still rocking gently against hers. "We're not done yet." He span their bodies around and stumbled towards the bed, dropping Renesmee on top of the sheets before ridding himself of his pants.

Renesmee shuffled up the bed, sitting with her back against the head board and watching his muscles flex under his skin. " I thought we weren't done?" She smiled as he watched her from the end of the bed.

He grunted and lunged forward, grabbing her ankle and dragging her down the bed, settling himself in the cradle of her hips. "Not even close." He hissed as her hand slipped between their bodies and gripped his length.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice yelled from outside their door, and Jacob growled in frustration.

"Let's just ignore it." Jacob said as Renesmee released her grip on him. He ran his hand from her thigh to her knee and hooked around his hips, rocking against her.

"Get out here, now!" Renesmee jolted at the sound of Edwards voice and pushed a protesting Jacob off her. She glanced to the floor to locate her discarded night dress.

"I'm sorry baby," She said, kissing him "but something's up. I'll be right back." She pulled the dress over her head and opened the bedroom door.

"What's going on?" She asked, spying her father down the hall, standing at Sarah's door.

"We got us a stray" He hissed, pointing into the room as she stepped into the doorway, her mouth dropping at the sight of her daughter and Seth sitting together on the bed.

"Mom, it's not what it looks like" Sarah held her hands up, her voice pleading.

"I just wanted to talk to her." Seth stood, placing himself slightly in front of her "I just wanted to explain what had happened."

"But you were thinking something completely different!" Edward hissed stepping towards them.

"I wasn't gonna do any…Oh shit!" He swallowed hard as Jacob appeared behind his wife, his body shaking with anger.

"You should start running now!" He hissed at Seth through gritted teeth.

"Let us explain!" Sarah begged; this time it was her stepping in front of Seth, her hands reaching back and holding his waist.

"Come on, Jacob, calm it." Renesmee squeezed his arm "Let's all go downstairs and talk."

"Talk? He won't be saying anything once I've ripped his throat out!" He made to push past his wife, but her equal strength held him back.

"Don't do this, Jake; remember what it was like for us." She reminded him, shooting a glance at her father "We can sort this out rationally, and if it happens again…" Her voice trailed off and she turned to glare at Seth "I will personally castrate him."

"Downstairs." She ordered pushing Jacob aside and remaining firmly in front of him as Sarah dragged Seth past them both and down the stairs "Calm baby." she repeated kissing him quickly, turning to Edward 'We'll deal with this, Dad.' and she pulled Jacob down to the front room.

"Mom…" Sarah started, but Renesmee held her hand up to stop her.

"What were you thinking?" She asked quietly "You know the rules."

"The rules don't exactly apply here." Seth interjected.

"Shut up!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"I know Mom and I'm sorry, I really am but I'm not trying to piss you guys off." she sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping slightly.

Seth grasped her hand and squeezed lightly, attempting to reassure her. She glanced at him and then their joined hands and frowned a little, turning back to her parents. "I'm just trying to understand what's going on here, nothing more."

"Come on, Jake" Seth stood to face him "I was honestly just there to talk to her. Okay, I may have been thinking about other things, but I swear I wasn't going to do anything."

"She's seventeen!" Jacob hissed "You are almost forty!"

"So? Ness was only seven when you got together." Seth frowned.

"That was different and you know it!" His face blushed red.

"I can't help who I imprint on." Seth was pleading "You of all people should understand that?"

"He does," Renesmee stepped in front of Jacob "but that doesn't make it any easier. She's still our little girl, no matter how big or strong she is… and until next month, she is still underage"

"You're not condoning this, are you?" Jacob turned to his wife.

"We don't really have a choice." She shrugged "If we fight it, it will only push them closer. You know I'm right" She squeezed his bicep.

"But you're wrong about the rules, they do apply." She walked towards Seth "She is still a child"

"But…" Sarah began to protest.

"Be quiet, or so help me god I will throw you to your grandfather!" Renesmee raised her eyebrows and turned back to Seth "She is still a child, and although we can't physically be around to stop you every time, I'm going to ask that you try to…curb those feelings, whether she reciprocates them or not, until she has graduated. You are not allowed to be alone in closed room, and you are not allowed to spend the night with her, you must stay in your own room."

Seth nodded and Renesmee leaned closer "And believe me I know how difficult it is, but could you please refrain from any kind of PDA around Jake? I'm not sure I'll always be around to save you."


	2. Chapter 2

Twigs cracked underfoot on the forest floor as Seth fell into step next to Sarah, his arms swinging lazily by his side.

Sarah flinched and let out a little gasp, when his fingers brushed lightly against hers and he smiled apologetically before shoving his hands into the pockets of his denim cut offs

"So," he kicked at the dirt, " penny for your thoughts?"

She sighed and shrugged "I'm not really sure what to think at the moment. It's not every day you become an imprint…it's a little weird."

"Well then I guess it's a good job you live with weird on a daily basis.!" Seth smiled bumping his shoulder in to hers softly "You'll get over it quicker."

"Ha, hear the shape shifter calling me weird!" Sarah exclaimed "At least I don't turn into a overgrown Chihuahua every time someone gives me a dirty look!"

"Oh please! You're the product of a human/vampire half breed and a shape shifter, the only way you could be any weirder is if you suddenly sprouted fairy wings and flew around on a broomstick." He chuckled. "Besides, I'm willing to bet that getting on the wrong side of you is a hundred times worse than getting on mine…and less of the Chihuahua, you're bruising me ego here."

"Fine, no more Chihuahua." Sarah nodded, smirking "Maybe more like a very vicious Jack Russell."

Sarah screeched as Seth rounded towards her, putting her speed to good use as she darted from between his grabbing hands.

"You won't get away with that you know?" Seth hissed playfully, jumping towards her and missing, "Just give yourself up and I'll get the torture over with quickly."

"Oh…puppy got his tail in a knot?" Sarah mocked in a baby voice, as Seth moved to catch her again, his hands encircling her waist and she yelped, pushing him away.

Seth grunted as he fell on his ass, and Sarah erupted into giggles "Heel boy!" She chuckled walking towards him and ruffling his hair "Who's a god boy? Who's a good…"

Sarah screamed as Seth pulled her feet from under her, catching her head before it hit the ground and rolled next to her.

Her laughter slowed to a hiccup, as she focused on the grinning face looking back at her.

"Do you understand any of this?" Seth asked softly, and Sarah sighed and nodded.

"When I was thirteen I overheard Emmett joking about it, so my parents explained it. I thought that it was super romantic, being able to find the person that you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with, your true sole mate just by looking at them." She smiled and shrugged, "but it's different this time, because it's me. I'm seventeen, and in the space of twenty four hours I've gone from being a spoilt brat to someone's soul mate. It's not exactly what I planned, and I don't even know if I want it…this."

"Truth is, it wasn't what I wanted either. If you had asked me yesterday morning if I wanted an imprint, my answer would've been fuck no! I was happy the with the way it was, interchangeable girls, nothing to worry about except the occasional rogue vampire. It's the way I've been for a long time."

"And now?" She asked.

"Now, being right here is making me happy. Being close to you makes my stomach flip and breathing you in makes my heart beat fast. Right now I can't imagine anything I'd rather be doing, or think of a better person to be with." Sarah blew out a shuddering breath and Seth's eyes darted to her mouth, his own tongue flicking out to wet his own. He inched towards her until his lips were hovering over hers and he could taste her as she breathed out.

"I can't!" Sarah exclaimed, pushing him back and sitting up, Seth following her.

"I'm sorry." Seth mumbled, sitting back on his heels and shaking his head, "I shouldn't…I thought that…"

"It's okay." Sarah shrugged sitting in front of him, "It's just confusing."

"Why?" he prompted, reaching out and brushing against her fingers, slipping his between hers until their hands were knotted together, "Is this okay?"

Sarah nodded and glanced up at him. "I really don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this…about us. I see my mom and dad, and it's like they never get tired of each other, there's not enough time in the day to say just how much they love each other. Am I supposed to feel like that? Should we be like that?"

Seth smiled softly and shook his head "I can't tell you how you're supposed to feel sweetie, only you can work that out, but I can tell you, I can promise you, that I will be what ever you want me to be." He squeezed her fingers to get her to look at him, "I will be your best friend, I'll be your protector, hell if you want me to be a damn Chihuahua then that's fine by me and if you want me to…if you want more? Then that's what I'll be."

"What if…what if I don't want you? What if I ask you to leave?" Sarah whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"Then I'll leave." Seth answered , swallowing hard "Is that what you want?"

Sarah's head shot up and she began shaking it violently, "No, no that's not what I meant!"

"Oh thank god!" Seth exclaimed, letting out a large breath that he hadn't realised he was holding, "because I think that might just kill me!"

"It would?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well maybe it wouldn't kill me, but it would definitely be painful," he grimaced at the thought "When…when we imprint on woman, she becomes the sun and everything we do revolves around her, making her happy and keeping her that way. We'd die for them…I'd die for you."

"Go easy on me, why don't you" Sarah exclaimed. " Are you serious? You've known me less than a day."

"I would still feel the same if it was seconds." he replied softly, standing and pulling her to her feet, pulling dead leaves and twigs from her hair before leading her back along the path.

'So is it true?' Sarah let her hand slip and folded her arms across her chest. She glanced at Seth; his face confused 'You're really forty?'

'Almost' He admitted 'I haven't aged in about twenty five years…give or take'

'You never wanted to leave it all behind, grow old?' She asked.

'Quite honestly, no!' he shrugged indifferently 'I've been having way too much fun, I mean sure I have to move every now and then so that my furry little secret stays just that, but all it meant was new town new gir…'

Seth squeezed his mouth shut as Sarah stopped and frowned at him 'Have there been a lot?'

'Define a lot?' He winced at the look on her face.

'Well I think that answered my question' She sighed and sped up again 'You're such a man whore'

'Hey, it's not like I had any responsibilities' He jogged after her 'I didn't know you'd be what you are to me, I'd never met you'

"I know, " She shrugged, letting silence fall over them as the house came back into view.

"I have a proposition for you." Sarah said suddenly as she approached the door. " I'm not saying that I've accepted the imprint, but maybe we could try being friends and see where it goes?"

"I'd like that." Seth nodded, following her inside.

Jacob stared at the TV, a bag of chips resting on his lap as he noisily crunched his way through them.

He swallowed the mouth full and sighed deeply, muting the sound "What do you want Edward?" He asked, his eye's not leaving the screen as Edward walked around from behind the couch and sat at the other end.

"I know we may not be best friends" Edward scowled as Jacob scoffed at his words "But I have known you for nearly thirty years and, as much as it pains me, you are married to my daughter and part of my family"

"Do you have a point?" Jacob frowned.

Edward nodded "I think we've been around each other long enough to hold a civilised conversation, don't you? I just wondered if you wanted to talk about what's been going on with Sarah and Seth?"

"How exactly is that going to help?" Jacob exclaimed "My daughter is being…wooed, by a guy twice her age, I think I have every right to be against it!"

"Any of this ringing a bell?" Edward cocked an eyebrow, and Jacob scowled at him.

"That was completely different!" He flung his arms across his chest.

"Was it? You were seventeen when you imprinted on my daughter…she was literally minutes old. When you married you were twenty-four and she was seven and Sarah was six months old" Edward exclaimed "So tell me, what exactly is different about this?"

"It's just different, okay?" Jacob's voice was raised.

"The only difference is that now it's you're daughter instead of mine" Edward shrugged "And I know exactly how you feel"

"So how did you deal with it then?" Jacob relented.

"I didn't" Edward admitted "It took me a long time to come to terms with it. I'd seen how the imprinting heightened certain…aspects of the relationship and I knew that as soon as she was mature enough…well, you remember when we found you both at the beach"

"Yeah!" Jacob smirked remembering that day and glanced at Edward, his face like thunder.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about it!" He hissed

"Sorry" Jacob blushed and turned his attention back to the soundless TV "But that's exactly it…in under two weeks Sarah will be at the same point the Ness was when we… when everything fell into place" He shook his head "And I know Seth, he's no where near innocent…don't get me wrong, I know Sarah isn't, I'm not completely stupid however much she treat's me like the foolish father"

"But you don't want him to put pressure on the situation" Edward interjected, and Jacob nodded "Well then I supposed I should tell you that Sarah seems to have her head right, she's not sure about the whole situation right now and she's asked Seth to try out being friends. He seems happy to go along with whatever she wants so I don't think you'll have to worry about that aspect of their relationship for a while."

"What gives you the right to discuss my sex life?" Seth scowled walking into the room.

"You'd better not be having a sex life, or I'll make damn sure you'll never have one again!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob" Edward called calmly "Keep your temper, this is neither the time nor the place…and we are, in fact, discussing something that concerns Seth."

"I know it's hard Jacob'"Seth sat in a chair opposite him "But please try and trust me…you are my alpha and the last thing I want to do is get on the wrong side of you"

"It's a bit late for that." Jacob hissed

"I can't help this Jake, you know that!" Seth was becoming frustrated "you know exactly what's going on, you know that I would never do anything to hurt her and I would certainly not pressure her, despite what you think about what I've done in the past, I would never do that to anyone."

Edward glanced at Jacob's unmoving form and turned back to Seth "He knows that, but this is lot for him to take in. Sarah is his only child and she's incredibly bright, he's just worried that if you both get carried away, you'll jeopardise her future."

"You finished rummaging in my head yet?" Jacob frowned at Edward "I hate it when you do that"

"I promise you Jake, I won't go against your wishes and I'm not going to do anything to stop her being anything she can or wants to be." Seth explained.

Jacob glanced at Seth, brow creasing as he thought over his words.

Edward opened his mouth to talk "Ah, ah" Jacob wagged his finger at him, stopping the words and kept his eyes on his second "Our families have been tied together forever, even before we became a pack I always considered you a brother and the change only strengthened that."

Seth nodded letting Jacob continue "I have no more trust in anyone than I do you and I would gladly put my life in your hands" he paused "But I cannot bring myself to trust you with my daughter…not yet."

Edward opened his mouth again only to be stopped by a low growl, signalling that Jacob wasn't finished.

"There is so much we don't know about her, and I don't mean when she's away from us" he sighed, "Carlisle has studied her, she grows at a the normal rate of human development, she is non-venomous like her mother and her skin is slightly tougher and she's warmer than the average human but she is breakable, she bleeds and she bruises but she heals like me."

Jacob stopped the frown still drawn over his face. He nodded at Edward.

"We vampires, as you know, do not age beyond the time we were turned" Edward continued where Jacob had left off "And you can choose when and if you age. After Nessie was born she grew about three times faster and when she reached twenty-one she froze, just like us."

"Sarah is our only child, because once she stopped aging it was no longer possible." Jacob shrugged "The point we're trying to make is, that while Sarah shares so many characteristics with us, we're not entirely sure if she will have the option of…immortality."

"And we have no way of knowing until she reaches full human adult maturity" Edward finished.

"So she could just keep…growing older?" Seth asked.

"It's a possibility" Edward nodded "But as I said we can't know for sure until she turns twenty-one."

Seth ran his hands through his cropped hair, sighing as he processed the information.

"If you choose to follow the imprint…" Edward started.

"There is no choice" Seth stood from his chair "I'll wait until she's reached the age and then…"

Jacob rose in front of him, a snarl erupting through his gritted teeth. Edward grasped his wrist and shook his head.

"And then if she continues to grow, then I will stop phasing…I will age with her" He turned to Jacob "This is not a matter of choice any more, Jacob. I love your daughter and I hope that will realise that, I will do anything to be with her and keep her happy…whether it's forever or the next seventy years"

"So," Renesmee stirred at the pasta sauce she was cooking on the stove top, watching Seth as he walked through the otherwise empty kitchen "You managed to survive the wrath of the men in her life… you ready to deal with me yet?"

Seth groaned and let his head fall back, stopping mid-stride in the centre of the kitchen "Do we really have to do this?"

"Yup" She popped on the 'p' "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite. You hungry?" She held up the pot.

"Always!" he smiled, feeling slightly more at ease, and slipped into a chair across the counter, watching her plate up a mountain of spaghetti and sauce.

"You eat and I'll talk, okay?" Renesmee paced the plate in front of him, Seth merely nodded and began shovelling the food into his mouth.

"I know you've heard it all before, but Sarah is very important to us, there isn't one person in this house who wouldn't die for her no matter what she puts us through." She raised her eyebrows "She's like…a Sarah shaped tornado!"

Renesmee shook her head, took the seat next to him "She can be very destructive, especially to her self as well us the rest of the family. We usually move every five years give or take, but in the past decade we've had to move four times simply because no other school in the state would take her, we've had to change her name every single time."

Seth swallowed noisily, nodding to show that he was still listening and she continued "Carlisle and Esme have stopped moving with us, he couldn't keep leaving his jobs at the drop of a hat…they still visit like they are now but…"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to something like that." He mumbled, putting his for on the now empty plate and pushing it away, leaning his elbow on the counter.

"You aren't supposed to say anything." Renesmee sighed, "We've managed to get her to calm down a little, she'll be graduating ahead of everyone else and it seems to given her a little more independence…but I'm a little worried as to what this will do to her."

"By this, you mean me?" Seth asked.

Renesmee nodded "I'm not saying that you will be a bad influence on her or try to jeopardize what she has in anyway. She has made it quite clear that she is capable of that all by herself." She stood, removing the plate to the dishwasher "I'm actually hoping that having you in her life will have the opposite effect, a wider sense of normality, so to speak."

"Yeah because being imprinted on by a werewolf is all the rage with teenage girls these days!" Seth scoffed.

"Yeah, well it takes a special girl to get you boys to heel!" Renesmee smiled "What I mean is, that, imprinting aside, a normal relationship might be good for her."

Seth stared at her for a moment, letting the words filter through "You know. Jakes right."

Renesmee frowned in confusion "How so?"

"Our…relationship, mine and Sarah's, it is different to yours." Seth shrugged "You grew together, the way you felt for each other changed, it…intensified. We've just been thrown into it!"

"Is it a bad thing?" She grimaced.

"No!…Yes! I don't know!" He buried his face in his hands "The first time I laid eyes on her, hell the moment I smelled her, she was the only thing I could see, or hear…It's kinda scary, to know that in a matter of seconds I've found the one person to spend the rest of my life with!"

"Oh sweetie," Renesmee patted his shoulder "I know it's overwhelming, believe me, it may have been gradual with me and Jake but it still hit me like a train when I realised we could be more than friends. Just take things slow okay? Treat it like any relationship."

"I don't have relationships, I have one night stands and weekend flings!" Seth exclaimed "She deserves more than that and I have no idea how to go about it."

"Well, first of all, I'm gonna ignore that little admission about you're sex life and assume you were careful," She cocked an eyebrow "and second, how about a date? Go to a movie, take her to dinner…her and Jake used to ride down to the beach together, I'm sure he would lend you his bike?"

"I guess but,'"he paused and blushed "do you think maybe you could help me plan it? I want to make sure its right."

"Sure" Renesmee grinned and patted his back, "See, I told you I wouldn't bite!".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated this fic so I thought I'd better get to it. It has been originally posted somewhere else but I've been making some major changes to it which, I think, work a little better. Hope you enjoy it and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"So you wanna drive into town?" A small blonde girl asked, taking a drag on a newly lit cigarette and offering the box towards Sarah.

"I don't think so." She pulled a cigarette from the box, placing it between her lips, leaning down to the lighter her friend held towards her. She had felt uneasiness all day, and although it was beginning to dissipate there was a pull urging her home. "I kinda have to get home."

"Never stopped you before." Her friend shrugged, and Sarah glanced around the school parking lot, watching as the cars steadily filtered out "You going all goody on me?"

"No, let's just say I have my reasons." She smiled momentarily as her mind flicked back to Seth, a frown setting on her face as she peered at her open mouth friend "Jen? Yo Jennifer, what's gotten into you?"

She pointed across the parking lot, Sarah followed her gaze.

"Who the hell is that? And why are my legs not wrapped around him?" Jennifer drooled as Seth pushed himself from the motorcycle that he had been leaning on and began walking towards them.

"Down girl!" Sarah grinned at her friend's reaction, unable to stop her eyes roaming uncontrollably over his body, his muscles straining against his long sleeved henley, and holes in the knees of his faded jeans. "That is one guy you're _not_ getting."

"As if!" Jennifer scoffed "I can have whoever I want and right now? It's him."

"In that case, have at it!" Her breath sped up as he grew closer, he winked knowingly. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hey pretty lady," Seth grinned and flung his arm around her shoulders bringing her playfully against his body "you miss me?"

"Not really." She shrugged and smirked at the feigned hurt on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could go out?" He winced nervously "Get something to eat, what do you say?"

"That would be…yeah." She nodded enthusiastically, loosing herself in the smile that erupted over his face.

"Ahem!" Jennifer cleared her throat "You gonna introduce me?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Sarah stammered, shaking her head slightly to clear the fog in her mind "Seth this is Jennifer and Jen, this is my…friend Seth."

"It"s nice to meet you Seth" Jennifer smiled widely, flicking her hair over her shoulder "And that"s a very cool bike…maybe you could take me for a ride sometime?"

"Don't embarrass yourself Jen." Sarah sighed. "Come on pup, lets go." She tugged on Seth"s arm, pulling him across the parking lot.

"Ah, nice to meet you Jennifer" He waved pathetically letting himself be dragged away.

"So, where are we going?" Sarah picked up a crash helmet from the back of the bike and began to slip it over her head. Seth reached out and stopped her, his face beaming.

"What?" She chuckled nervously as Seth took the helmet and placed it back on the bike.

"It's just…" He sighed and shook his head. "I've been waiting to see you all day, Jake had to order me not to phase and hide in the trees behind the school and honestly? I was kinda grateful because I'm literally this close," He pinched his fingers together "to going from being your protector to being your stalker!"

Seth reached out; brushing her hair behind her ear and Sarah sighed and felt herself relax at the contact.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked, his fingers trailing from her hair and down her arm until his hand found hers. "Is this like…a date?"

"Do you want it to be?" He cocked an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Friends can go on dates right?" She edged. "I doesn't have to mean anything?"

"Then it's settled, we're going on a friend date." He grinned, pushing the crash helmet over her head and swinging his leg over the body of the bike.

Sarah slipped behind him, bringing her arms around his waist and wiggling forward until she was crushed against him. Seth tensed and his body vibrated under her hands and even through the helmet she could've swore she heard him growl before he kicked the starter and the bike rumbled into life.

As soon as they'd left the school parking lot Seth twisted the accelerator and they shot down the road. She hugged tighter, her knees squeezing against his thighs. It wasn't as if she'd never been on a bike before, her dad had taken her out countless times and she'd always been comfortable using the passenger grips.

But something about her craved the contact and the heat of his body and she was pretty sure that if she could get away with removing the helmet, her nose would have been buried in his skin as she breathed him in. When he leaned the bike into the curves her body followed almost unconsciously.

Seth pulled the bike off the road and into a small car park and Sarah recognized the place immediately as she reluctantly with drew her hands from his waist and pulled off the helmet, the smell of the ocean swirling around her.

"How do you know about this place?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"A little birdie may have told me it was one of your favorite places." He shrugged, holding out a hand to help her from the bike. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not!" She scoffed. "I love this place, it's so peaceful."

Seth took the helmet from her hands and placed it on the back of the bike before grabbing the saddle bags and throwing them over his shoulder.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed suddenly, stamping his foot. "You smell that?"

Sarah frowned and sniffed, leaning in towards him to slyly get a whiff of his scent.

"No not me! Rain, can you smell it?" He asked and she blushed a little and turned away.

"Yeah, I can." She nodded.

"Shit. I'm so sorry! I guess I should've checked the weather report before bringing you here" He shrugged.

"Seth, its fine" Sarah chuckled next to him, pushing her arm through his and starting down along the path that led to the beach. "Its not raining yet and seeing as we're already here we may as well enjoy it, right?"

"I know, but…" Seth trailed off, and reached behind him, opening one side of the bag and pulling out a rolled up blanket and two sandwiches from the other side. "It was supposed to be a picnic. I tried to get more but this was all the gas station had. So stupid!" He huffed.

Sarah giggled, squeezing the arm that linked hers momentarily before grabbing up the blanket from his hand and walking up the beach.

"What are you doing?" Seth frowned, following her until they came to a low cave carved out in the rock. Sarah crouched down and wandered in, and he watched as she unrolled the blanket and laid it out of the ground, it's edges hitting the walls of the cave.

"I'm getting ready for our date" She walked back and picked up the food, sitting back on the blanket and patting the empty space next to her before pulling off her shoes and socks and wiggling her toes on the cold sand.

"It's okay Sarah, you don't have to bother, it was a stupid idea" Seth knelt down and reached for her hand, pulling her back onto her knees.

"Seth?" Her voice was quiet "This is perfect."

"No it's not! Perfect would be, candles and real food, music… a table to sit at." He watched through the entrance of the cave as the rain began to fall heavily, leaving little dark circles in the sand. "It would be dry!"

"You're right that would be perfect, but for someone who isn't me!" She exclaimed "I don"t need fine dining, if you want music then fine…" She pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through the menus, soft music erupting from the tiny speaker. "And it just so happens that…" She picked up the sandwiches and wrinkled her nose at there fillings "Okay well I don"t actually like Tuna, but grape soda is my favorite!"

Seth sighed and turned away, taking a step towards the exit but Sarah grabbed his and, twisting their fingers together and pulling him back to her "You took the time to find something out about me and brought me to one of the places I love most in this world, somewhere that gave me a lot of happy memories and I'm here with you getting to make a brand new one…I don't need anything else, okay?"

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. "You don't need to lie to me"

"I'm not lying" She smiled. "I couldn't imagine a better way to spend our first friend date."

He sat on the blanket and leaned against the wall, pulling Sarah down after him to sit between his legs, her back against his chest "You can have my sandwich though!" She grinned passing him both packages.

"You're gonna starve, there's hardly much of you as it is!" He poked and tickled at her sides and she wiggled, giggling hysterically under his hands.

"No, no! get off me!" She screamed twisting from his grasp and crawling away from him, still heaving with laughter.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Seth grabbed her ankle and pulled her back towards him, her shirt riding up and her stomach going flat against the cold sand. He flipped her onto her back and sat on her thighs, pinning her underneath him as he attacked the bare flesh of her stomach.

Tears streamed down her face, her giggles turned to shrieks of uncontrollable laughter, labored breathing and sobs "Okay…Stop…Please?" She begged between breaths and he finally relented, his own face red from laughing.

"Umm," Sarah went red, her eye"s darting around over the dark rocks "you…your hand"

Seth frowned and looked down, his hand clamped firmly at her breast "Oh shit!" He yelled jumping back and falling against the wall, his head cracking against a particularly jagged edge "Ouch!"

"Oh my god Seth! Are you okay?" Sarah scrambled to her knees and crawled to him, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I'm not, I can"t believe I did that!" He exclaimed, sitting upright.

"Yeah, I thought that you werewolves were super agile and shit?" Sarah smiled, pulling away his hand from his head and examining the already healing cut.

"No not that, I meant…groping you." He looked at his lap "It's not what I wanted to do."

"Well you sure know how to boost a girl's confidence!" Sarah sat back on her heels.

"Oh come on, you know I didn't mean it like that!" His voice was exasperated "This day just keeps going from bad to worse!"

Sarah reached for him. "I was joking, I know you didn't mean it that way and I know you never felt me up on purpose… Are you okay?" Her hand want to his jaw, her thumb pushing away a clump of sand that sat on his chin and he nodded.

"I'm fine." He whispered, leaning into her touch and she smiled, "I think my dignity may have just shriveled up and died though." He chuckled dryly pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Well at least neither of us can say it's been an uneventful date!" Sarah grinned, and shrugged. "Torrential rain, grape soda and second base…and since you threw yourself head-first into a wall? I don't even have to get Emmett to beat you up for groping me!"

"Oh god!" Seth tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm never gonna be able to phase again! If Jake finds out that I…did that, he's gonna have my balls for ear muffs!"

Sarah gripped his face in both hands and pulled his head down to look at her. "Calm down, it was an accident. If you stop phasing he'll probably guess somethings up anyway and get Edward to have a rumble around in there," She circled a pointed finger over his forehead "if he see's your memory rather than hears that you're trying to hide something from gramps, he might be easier on you about it."

Seth sighed and smiled, Sarah's hands still clamped at his face. She frowned and pursed her lips, her eyes taking in every detail.

His eyes widened, never leaving hers as she slowly lent towards him until her lips met his.

She pulled back, her frown deepening and her bottom lip sucked between her teeth. Seth brushed his thumb over the curve of her lip, gently freeing it. His fingers found her neck and softly pulled her back to him, reconnecting them at the mouth.

Sarah felt her body move towards his, drawn by a magnetic force, her chest pushed against his as he twisted at an awkward angle to receive her. He griped her waist and lifted her as if she weighed nothing, depositing her in his lap, his tongue flicking out in a request to deepen the kiss.

Her hands slipped around his neck and threaded through his slightly shaggy hair, revelling in the movement of his mouth against hers and how he seemed to taste of all her favourite things at the same time. She sucked his tongue and bit down, her razor-sharp teeth piercing his flesh with ease and Seth growled wildly, the hands at her waist shoving her forcefully backwards from his lap.

She scuttled across the sand as far as she could, until her back hit the wall of the cave, her breathlessness a mixture of the kiss and Seth's abrupt reaction.

"Seth?" Sarah frowned, his almost blacks eye meeting hers as he thumbed away a tiny trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "What…hey!"

He scrambled to his knees and crawled from the cave, Sarah following him. "Stop! Where are you going?" She called, grabbing for his hand only to have him pull it from her grasp.

Seth shuddered, blinking as the rain pelted him the face, the white material of his shirt turning translucent and clinging to his skin. "I need to go for a walk." He ground out, turning away from her and starting along the shore line, Sarah falling into step beside him. "Alone!"

She halted her step, staring open mouthed at his back. "Are you not even gonna tell me what's going on? Seth?" She yelled but he ignored her and kept on walking. "Fine! Run away with your tail between your legs, see if I care!"

Her chest heaved as she span on her toes and ran back towards the parking lot, her bare feet leaving little impressions in her wake.

Sarah had almost made it to the top of the path when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and Alice's face filled the screen.

"Sarah, are you okay? Where's Seth, isn't he supposed to be with you?" Alice asked as soon as she'd answered the call.

"How do you know he's not?" Sarah frowned.

"I can't see the wolves remember? Or who they're with." Alice explained. "Your future just came rushing back to me, so unless you've been blocking me for the past two hours, you were at the beach with Seth. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She sighed as she stepped through a puddle and completely bypassed the bike, eyeing a bus stop on the other side of the road. "I'm on my way home."

"On the bus!" Alice exclaimed. "Why would you do that? Wait there and I'll come and get you."

"No, Alice!" Sarah started. "I just want to get the bus okay? I'm fine, really. I just…I'll be home soon."

"Don't block me Sarah, it's bad enough you're on your own at least let me see if you're okay?" Alice demanded and Sarah frowned.

"I'm not Aunt Alice I…" A crunch on the gravel of the parking lot drew her attention and she turned to find Seth standing there, her shoes dangling from his hands. "It's Seth, I have to go."

"I could've hurt you!" He exclaimed as she stepped closer to him. "I'm supposed to protect you, but I lost myself in you and when you bit me…"

"And you think walking away and leaving me would make it better?" She yelled. "You left me in the middle of no where, in the rain and I'm not allowed to drive the bike! How was I supposed to get home without you?"

"I wasn't thinking I'm sorry!" Seth stepped towards her. "I got carried away and suddenly I could smell my own blood and I reacted."

"Just…" Sarah shook her head. "Take me home."

"Please, can we just talk?" He pleaded as she snatched her shoes and pulled them on, ignoring him. "When we get home?"

"No." She said yanking the helmet down over head to hide her traitorous tears, waiting for Seth to straddle the bike before sitting behind him and holding the passenger grips.

"I'm sorry." He repeated before the bike stuttered to a start.

* * *

When they reached the Cullen's home Sarah shot off the bike, practically throwing her helmet down before stalking up the front steps towards the door, catching a glimpse of a sandy coloured wolf out of the corner of her eye as it disappeared into the trees that surrounded the home.

Alice was there to greet her as soon as she stepped through the door, the slightly smaller woman rushing towards her with out stretched arms. "Not right now Auntie Alice!" She sighed massaging her brow.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" She pressed following her into the kitchen and watching as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water.

"I bit Seth." She mumbled around the rim of the glass and Alice's eye's widened.

"You what? Why?" Alice baulked.

"I kinda got carried away," She shifted nervously on her feet "kissing him."

"You kissed him?" Alice exclaimed and Sarah shushed her.

"Gee you think you could say it louder? I don't think they heard you in La Push!" Sarah scowled. "And yes, I kissed him. Not the other way round it was me, I started the whole thing." She slipped into a seat at the counter and put her head in her hands.

"Oh sweetie, it can't have been that bad?" Alice smoothed out her hair and winced. "Can it?"

"O f course it wasn't bad, it was far from bad in fact I would say it was bordering on perf…" Sarah stopped herself. "Whatever Alice, the fact is I bit him and he left me!"

"He left you?" Alice cocked an eyebrow. "Is that why I could see you?"

She nodded and looked up. "He said that he lost himself in me, and then all of a sudden he could smell his own blood and he panicked and pushed me away…hard. He didn't hurt me but he was scared he did, or he would or," She shrugged. "but he just left me Alice. I think that was the worst part."

"I'm sorry Ra-ra," Alice smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "You want me to break his leg for you?"

"No I can do that myself if I want to, and don't call me Ra-ra! I'm not five!" She smirked. "I'm gonna go take a shower; get some of this sand off me."

"Don't hold it against him, okay?" Alice called after her and she turned. "The only times I've ever been able to sneak up on Jake were when he was with your mom. When a wolf is around their imprint, nothing else matters, they tend to filter out the rest of the world. He got angry with himself, not you. He didn't handle it like he should have but Seth's always been the softy in the pack, I'm not even sure he has real temper!"

"Sure Alice." She nodded and grinned. "But maybe I'll just let him stew a little while longer."

Sarah ascended the stairs, pulling off her damp sweatshirt and shaking out her hair. She stepped into her room and swung the door shut, walking over to her dresser and jumping at the reflection that greeted her.

"Seth!" She yelped spinning to face him, perched on the edge of her bed in a pair of cut off sweats. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you said you didn't want to see me, but I need to make sure you know how sorry I am." He pleaded. "Please?"

"I do, I…" She sighed and walked towards him, his hands came up to rest on her waist. "You should have just talked to me about it. And I'm sorry too, about biting you."

"Well you accept my apology I'll accept yours." He smirked. "Plus I know to expect it in the future, so it won't but that much of a surprise again!"

"Oh! And what makes you think that I'd want to go anywhere near you like that again?" Sarah cocked an eyebrow as he stood up in front of her.

"Because it wasn't that bad, in fact I'd say it was damn near perfect…Ra-ra." He chuckled as Sarah flushed red and slapped his arm.

"You were listening?" She exclaimed.

"Hyper sensitive hearing, remember?" He said tugging on his ear and grinning. "Can I call you Ra-ra too?"

"That's it, out!" She yelled, playfully shoving him towards her door. "I've changed my mind, apology not accepted and I'm totally letting Alice break your leg!"

"Oh you don't mean that, do you?" He pouted as she opened the door and pouted, earning him a little smile. He chuckled and ducked his head, pressing a quick kiss against her lips. "See you later Ra-ra!"


End file.
